


find out my sweet feelings

by maltese (yunyeos)



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/maltese
Summary: The reasons why Hyeongjun fell for Eunsang were all related to fruit.
Relationships: Lee Eunsang/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Challenge #2 — Rainbow





	find out my sweet feelings

Today, Eunsang took out a container of some cherries. Hyeongjun eyed them with interest before making eye contact with Eunsang. 

“Would you like some?” he offered. 

“Sure,” Hyeongjun nodded, holding his palm out for Eunsang. 

He was about to eat one of them when Minhee, who was sitting beside him and was notorious for stealing his friends’ food, took a cherry out of his hand and plopped it into his own mouth. 

Eunsang giggled and Hyeongjun watched with amusement as Minhee wrinkled his face up in disgust. Hyeongjun wasn’t sure what Minhee expected, but hopefully he learned his lesson now. 

Lunch continued and Hyeongjun ate his food as well as the cherries. Hyeongjun noticed that Eunsang inspected every cherry before eating it. 

He left the stems and pits in a neat little pile on his napkin. Hyeongjun found endearment in Eunsang’s cautious approach to everything, even the cherries. 

Hyeongjun spent his lunch break studying with Dongpyo in an empty classroom, but he wanted a snack so he took out a mandarin from his lunch bag. His blunt nails made peeling the fruit difficult. The orange almost slipped out his grasp but he caught it just in time. 

Dongpyo noticed him struggling and lifted his head. 

“Let me try,” he said. Hyeongjun gave him the orange and squawked when Dongpyo squeezed it between his palms. 

“Don’t turn it into juice!” Hyeongjun cried. 

“What’s wrong?” Eunsang peered into the classroom. He had a club meeting that must have ended early. 

“Hyeongjun wanted to eat suddenly,” Dongpyo explained, narrowing his eyes. 

“What’s wrong with being hungry?” Hyeongjun whined. 

Eunsang chuckled and approached the two. Dongpyo gave him the mandarin and both were amazed at how easily he peeled it. Eunsang had long and healthy nails, of course he peeled it well. 

Dongpyo declined Hyeongjun’s offer of a piece of the orange, so Hyeongjun split the fruit in two. He gave one half to Eunsang. 

“For your help,” Hyeongjun said. 

Eunsang smiled and, as expected, accepted the piece. 

Junho was friendly and often unintentionally funny. While Hyeongjun and Eunsang walked home with him, he had a small container of lemon wedges. 

Junho bit into the wedge with a completely straight face. Hyeongjun stared at him. 

“How can you stand that?” he asked. 

“It’s refreshing! You should try one,” Junho suggested. 

“What? No!” 

Junho laughed. 

“I think it suits you,” Eunsang laughed. He took a wedge from the container and held it to Hyeongjun’s mouth like it was a smile. That got Hyeongjun to loosen up a little but another part of his mind wondered what Eunsang meant. 

“You don’t have much in here,” Hyeongjun poked his head in the fridge and told Hangyul, their upperclassman who recently graduated. He treated Hyeongjun and his friends like his younger brothers. They were welcome in his flat so long as they didn’t make a mess. 

Hangyul had a younger brother, Dohyon. Dohyon was still in middle school, so he still had a lot of time to develop, but he had always been a picky eater. 

“He’s always been like this,” Hangyul explained, but Hyeongjun thought that there was some way to get him to eat differently. They were in Hangyul’s kitchen thinking of ideas for dinner, but they ran into a dead end each time they worried if Dohyon wouldn’t like it. 

“Wait! I’ve seen him try these before,” Eunsang pulled up a photo on his phone and showed it to Hangyul. 

“Dohyonnie liked a fruit?” 

“Trust me, kiwis are great. Just cut one up on a side dish and he’ll love it,” Eunsang insisted. 

Later that evening, Dohyon had dinner with them and didn’t make a fuss at all. Eunsang looked a bit smug as Hangyul made a surprised face at him, and Hyeongjun adored Eunsang’s wit more than ever. 

Maybe Minhee rubbed off on Hyeongjun. He would always make the excuse that there would always be another time to do his work and Hyeongjun started telling himself the same thing. 

He went to Hangyul’s flat to study because it was quiet, but instead of doing his workbook problems, he was texting Eunsang. Eunsang was absolutely adorable over text, and Hyeongjun found himself stifling his laughs from some of the things he said. 

When Hyeongjun heard the sound of footsteps approach him, he put his phone face-down on his desk and doodled in his workbook. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Hangyul asked, shouldering on his jacket. 

“Homework,” Hyeongjun responded. 

“Hmm, I don’t miss that at all,” Hangyul teased, reaching for his keys on the table. He pet Hyeongjun’s hair and grabbed a few blueberries from the bowl as he leaned forward. Hangyul ate the berries all at once and Hyeongjun fought back a giggle as he watched him make a puckered face before leaving. 

Once he left, Hyeongjun immediately took out his phone and retold the amusing encounter to Eunsang. 

Hyeongjun’s heart was pounding. He looked around the room with hopes to find a distraction and calm himself down, but every crevice of the room was just another reminder that he was in Eunsang’s room, with Eunsang himself. 

Beside him, Eunsang was quiet. He was either distracted or totally immersed in the movie. Hyeongjun didn’t dare to turn his head in case Eunsang would notice. Instead, he blindly reached for the bowl of grapes between them. 

He ate the grapes like he would popcorn, feeling himself relax from the repetition alone and the sweetness of the grapes. But once he felt Eunsang’s fingers brush against his in the bowl, he drew his hand away. 

“Sorry,” Eunsang whispered, but the apology made Hyeongjun’s throat feel tighter. 

“No!” Hyeongjun swallowed all of his fears and lowered his voice. “I mean. I didn’t mean to put my hand away, like that.” 

“Oh.” Then Eunsang smiled, wide and knowing, and tentatively interlaced their fingers. Hyeongjun felt his own face heat up and squeezed Eunsang’s hand, wondering if any of this was real. 

“Is this alright?” Eunsang asked. 

Hyeongjun sighed from relief. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
